Abominable Rain
by rattan
Summary: Disgusting. Is that all that Kyo really is? And can Tohru convince him otherwise?


" I'm going out."

No questions. No suspicions. Tohru glances up at Kyo, nodding slowly. Kyo lifts his hand, waving it as he steps out the door.

Tohru doesn't respond. But as the door shuts, tears stream down her porcelain face.

Kyo stalks through the rain, a pounding pain growing just above his left eyebrow.

_' I hate the rain.' _

He feels it. Tearing throughout his body, begging for release.

Screaming for sanity.

Kyo smiles to himself.

As if.

Kyo stops suddenly. The pain grows in intensity, and he falls to his knees, shuddering. A scream is torn out of his body, and he writhes in the leaves. Pupils are dilated, glowing with something best kept deep down. A ripping sound hits the air as his shirt is obliterated, shredded into dust. His limbs elongate, stretching out both to the sky and ground. Kyo continues to howl at the weeping sky, blood beating through his battered veins.

Disgusting.

Nauseating.

Despicable.

Repugnant.

Kyo raked his claws into the ground, crying out in perfect harmony of the thunder above.

_'Me.' _

He collapses to the ground, heaving in a piteous attempt to breathe. The rain continues to succumb to gravity, pooling around him in puddles.

Kyo shakes, attempting to pull himself to his feet. When he manages this, all he can do is run. Lurching between trees, eyes blinded by anger.

At himself.

At this odious fragment of his soul.

He has to get away. Kyo knows that he has a limited control of himself when he is like this. He could hurt someone.

He could hurt Tohru.

_" You saw that scar on her body the other week. She had been hiding it from you."_

_" She didn't want to worry you."_

_" She wanted you to be happy."_

_" If I may inquire, Kyo, why would you hurt someone who's only desire is to keep you happy?" _

" SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP‼" he roars. Kyo's voice comes out mangled, distorted.

_" You resort to denial? How weak. Perhaps you should just give her to Yuki. Then she won't be able to be harmed by monsters such as you." _

Kyo shrieks at the clouds, clamping his front paws over his ears. He stumbles, crashing into a tree. He slides to the ground, shaking.

_" You are nothing to her. She only stays with you out of pity." _

Kyo shuts his eyes against the darkness, curling into a ball.

_" You are truly alone." _

* * *

Tohru takes her hands off of her ears. The tortured screaming from the back has finally stopped, and now the only sound his the soft hush of the rain. She pulls the blankets tighter around herself, tucking her head between her legs.

The sound of the door slamming open comes from behind her, and she lifts her head. Kyo steps in, breathing heavily. Without acknowledging her presence, he shuts the door behind him. He then walks into the room, dripping water all over the floor. Tohru clambers up from her position on the couch, walking towards the bathroom. " I'll get you a towel."

" No." She is stopped in her tracks by a hand on her shoulder. Eyes widening Tohru turns around, facing Kyo.

His usually fiery eyes are doused by the tears brimming on the edges of them. " It's just... can you stay for a bit?"

" Kyo-kun...?" Tohru tilts her head to the side, tentatively stepping towards him. " Do you-" Her words are terminated as he wraps his arms around her shoulders, shaking.

" Please... just please don't go!" Kyo cries.

" Kyo-kun." Tohru gently places her arms around his waist, pulling them down until they settle onto the ground. Kyo's face is pushed into the crook of her neck, as his tears roll down her skin.

A slight flash illuminates the air as Kyo transforms, taking on the form of the cat. Tohru draws him closer, onto her lap, and soon the only sound is his pitiful mewls.

They sit like that for a while, Tohru soothingly drawing her hand across his back. A contented purr is drawn out of Kyo's throat, and he cuddles up closer to her, rubbing his face against her stomach.

After about ten minutes or so, the flash of light comes again, and Kyo becomes human once more. Tohru politely averts her eyes as he pulls his pants back on.

Kyo gets to his feet, facial expression impassive once more. " Did you say something about a towel?"

Slightly taken aback, Tohru nods hesitantly, running after him as he enters the bathroom. She seizes his shoulder, turning him around so they are facing each other again. " Kyo-kun, is everything really alright?"

Kyo steps away from her, hiding his mouth, slackened into a frown. He retrieves a towel from the shelf, turning back to her. He forces a smirk onto his face. " What a ridiculous question. Of course everything is alright."

* * *

Tohru pulls out garments from the heap of laundry growing in the hamper, placing them in the washing machine. She reaches for a pair of cargo pants, dark brown.

_' These are the ones that Kyo-kun was wearing the other day when it was raining...' _Tohru pulls them close to her face, but then jerks back, eyes watering.

That smell. Like rotting flesh and burning souls. Tohru closes her eyes, dropping it in the water.

That liar.

Nothing is all right.

* * *

(AN) I'm not actually too far into Fruits Basket, (only like seven volumes) but I hope you like this!

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
